


Catching the Sunrise

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Het, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Sexual Confusion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finds himself missing his lover and thinking back about how their relationship started. Just how far does Logan's attraction to his best friend go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story and series takes place in the 616 comicverse of X-Men from the old to modern day as this is written as snapshots in single story form of a much bigger story of the ups and downs and ins and outs of my created romance between Logan and Kurt Wagner. Being a longtime fan of the comics, I found a lot of the comics plots too inspiring not to use as motivation and I just love canon, except when I don't love it. There are a lot of references to the comic series but you should still be able to enjoy it without having read them as I expand on the referenced histories quite a bit. The mood of the fic follows the mood of the comics over the years. Kurt starts out in the relationship with the same wonder that he started out with joining the X-Men and entering a close friendship with Logan, then hits on certain events that have matured Kurt and it is reflected in their relationship as I write them. Also, as Logan's story in the X-Men comics progressed it is also mirrored in my fic and their relationship. This story was written when I was still fairly new to writing fic but it has been tweaked since then. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Storm, Professor Xavier, Cyclops, Kitty Pryde, Candy Southern and Harry belong to Marvel Comics and Disney.
> 
> Originally published on January 18, 2010

^^^

Logan can’t quite remember when it started, him looking at his kind, playful and idealistic friend in a less than innocent way. He thinks it may have been when he challenged Kurt to walk down the street in his true form, before that earlier in the day they played their usual game of “tag.” They usually played for beer. It was a heck of a lot more fun honing their combat skills this way than in the danger room, looking back at it now Logan realized it was also more intimate... and he had Kurt all to himself.

No. That can’t have been the reason. Can it? But it did make sense, because he remembered how much he craved the physical contact. He had threatened him with his claws that day, grabbing Kurt by his uniform and pulling him upward and unsheathing his claws, face close to Kurt’s with the Elf’s wide yellow eyes looking up at him, almost challenging him not to hurt him, it made Logan want to protect him. 

And do something more—as suddenly he had a brief flash of Kurt below him but not on the ground, but naked, in a bed, his bed, with Kurt’s slinky-strong legs wrapped around him with his name being moaned over and over from those full indigo lips. He shook the thought out of his head as he retracted his claws and said “Yer lookin’ a might pale there, bub.” and held out his hand to help him up. Kurt was wary of this and it sent a pang right through to his chest. He wanted Kurt to trust him, so instead he tells Kurt that the beer he was to pay up would be at the regular tavern that they visited instead of the beer Kurt had at the mansion, and they could be alone. Again, there it was, his senses never lied. How could he be in denial for so long? Just as he was in denial now about Kurt's importance. It was as plain as the sensitive nose on his face. Being alone near him was intoxicating that day as they revealed more personal things about themselves, Logan heard of the horrors Kurt had been through in his time at the circus, but Logan sensed he wasn’t being completely honest about certain facts; he wasn’t going to push the Elf into revealing things he’s not ready for. We all had our “demons," Logan thought ironically.

This was definitely something that had festered inside him, even when he started dating Mariko, and as much as he adored her, told her that he didn't know where he stood in the relationship and how permanent he wanted it to go. It was because of Kurt, he thinks now, they both made him complete. They both had a way of pulling the darkness and the doubt out of him and replacing it with a peace that caused him to be able to see and sometimes expose the best parts of himself. Parts he never knew were there. He needed them both, but it wasn’t until later that he realized how much he needed Kurt and in what way. He always wondered if Mariko somehow sensed this, for when he revealed his amorous encounters with his best friend she simply smiled, calmly and knowingly. This was another that knew him too well. It did not seem to upset her. And for that he was grateful for he didn’t think he could stop with Kurt if he wanted to. His lust for that one was too great. Lust, Logan felt it before, but he did care for Kurt, he may even lo-, no. Can’t face that yet. The idea of loving Kurt more than as a friend was dangerous territory in this business. He learned that with Jean... and Mariko. Logan frowned at this. 

But on to what brought him to these thoughts in the first place. Why now was Kurt pushing him away? His faith was shattered almost beyond repair when he faced 'The Beyonder', Logan knew he was religious but he hadn’t realized until now how much he strongly relied on it. He looks to the empty space of his bed that used to be occupied by the warm body of his friend and he missed him, his laughter, his charm and easy affection. And a more stubborn reaction to Kurt's missing form was; he was hard, so hard and wanting Kurt so bad. His mind flashed back to the time where Logan made his first move, an indication to Kurt of his attraction to him.

^^^

It wasn’t long after Kitty joined the team, Kurt was feeling very down, so he decided to treat Kurt to a couple of beers and let him drown his sorrows. It wasn’t going too well with the new girl, but she was young, he could sense something in the kid that made him sure she would get over it, and that they would become good friends. It was almost impossible not to like Kurt; at least he tried in the very beginning when he just joined the team. He goaded Kurt quite a bit then but Logan thinks back to the saying, “If he teases you, he really likes you.” Logan snorted.

“I… don’t know, Logan. After being chased by mobs and put in ca- I mean, and being ostracized most of my life I finally felt safe here. I finally felt like I belonged. Unfortunately for her, we do not all look like Scott or Peter…” Kurt slurred slightly in a bitter tone.

“Hey, what am I, chopped suey?” Logan chuckled.

“I don’t think your machismo could handle what I think of your looks, I never understood the need for most men to not be able to admit when a man is attractive. I never had that problem, but then I never really identified with most humans and their ways. I am not so uncomfortable in my sexuality to not be able to admit some things. But then, I’m not your average human, or even your average mutant…” Kurt just blinked and looked at Logan in a daze, eyes so open, guileless and glowing that Logan felt blindsided. 

Logan gulped slightly; he wanted, no, he needed to hear this, so maybe there was a chance after all. “Hm, well try me, bub, you piqued my curiosity." 

Kurt looked up, a little surprised in his wobbly state and a lazy smile curled one corner of his lips, such an honest expression that inspired trust in Logan and made his pulse race. “I think… you are very handsome, Mein Freund.”

Logan just gazed a bit into those golden eyes he’d come to appreciate more recently, when previously it was a simple curiosity. Logan shook himself out of his trance, chuckled and said. “See? The world didn’t end.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side looking intently Logan’s way as if studying him; those eyes unnerved him on occasion as well. “Gut.”

Logan’s heart began to thump in his chest. “So… you have been with men before?” 

Kurt almost spat out his drink. It was his turn to be caught off guard. “Nein, no.” Kurt chuckled “But I admit to what Americans call having a “man crush” on a fellow trapeze artist. And it did lead to some..." Kurt shook his head, "No, but I haven’t slept with him.”

Logan’s cock woke up at this and he let out a low growl causing Kurt to flinch slightly and look to the side, anywhere but at Logan. Kurt misread the whole thing. Quick old man, do some damage control. This just got more interesting.

“I-I am sorry, Logan, if that makes you uncomfortable. I hope I did not ruin our friendship.” Kurt closed his eyes here. “It has come to be the most special friendship in my life.”

“No, Elf, no. You just took me by surprise is all. Um, have you ever been attracted to men… again, bub?” Logan hoped he didn’t sound too desperate or creepy by prying but if he didn’t hear more of this he’d explode into a million tiny pieces.

“Well...” Logan sensed Kurt was starting to feel a bit uneasy under his scrutiny, though he was putting up a brave front. Still, he couldn't help it all the same. He felt almost desperate to know the answers. "Perhaps. Perhaps… someone. Ja.”

“So, who is it?”

Kurt just laughed nervously before he forgot he was supposed to be depressed. Kurt gestured to himself. “Just look at me, Mein Freund. I’m not what you would call a catch, or a “David Cassidy” like Katchzen would say.” Kurt slumped sadly and wearily.

Logan looked at his friend intently, holding his gaze, making sure Kurt knew he wasn't just trying to be nice, as if anyone could accuse him of such a thing. “I am looking at you, Elf. I’m not flinching. To be honest, I think you clean up real good.”

Kurt froze for a moment, eying Logan curiously before he swallowed. “Don’t tease.” Logan wondered if Kurt finding out how attractive he was to others was almost as frightening as being perceived as a hideous monster. Logan wasn't going to be brushed off easily, though. He was stubborn that way. 

Logan began to object. “I’m not… “ Kurt was starting to yawn and Logan decided to table the discussion for a bit. “Come on; Let’s get you back to the mansion. You’ll have a heck of a hangover in the morning at this rate.” Logan got up and went over to his friend. He reached under his arms and pulled him up, lips close to his neck as he did this and briefly wondered what it would be like to brush the curly hair aside and kiss that beautiful neck with it’s light fur. It looked silky to the touch. Kurt shivered as he felt Logan’s breath on his neck and the lobe of his ear; he started to breath faster and even tilted his head slightly in invitation. 

Now Logan’s cock really awoke because he noticed this and the pheromones radiating off of Kurt, they were playing wildly on his instincts. Crying out for him to take his friend roughly and soon. Oh boy, what he wouldn’t give for that right now, to have him over and over in his bed writhing and moaning beneath him as he pushed so hard in what was sure to be an incredibly tight body, considering he’s never been with a man like that. He never thought of Kurt as a virgin, not with the things he heard past Kurt’s room when Amanda was visiting and his flirtatious demeanor. But in this he would be. He could be the first to feel that tightness around his cock from this man, he could… —NO. He’s the best friend you ever had, and he’s vulnerable. He’d work up to this slowly; Kurt deserved it. “Easy, bub. Slowly.” 

“Th-Thank you, Logan, you are a good friend. The best.”

As they left the tavern, Logan waved to Harry at the counter and said “Thanks again, Harry!” Kurt just mumbled what sounded like “DankyouH-harry” and waved half-heartedly. 

“See you later fellas. Logan, you take care of our friend, ya hear?”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be ok. I’ll make sure of it.” Logan then realized that he had an asprin packet in his pocket that he got from Moira and with one hand broke it out and tore it open with his teeth, by this time they were at his truck. Logan reached to the passenger’s seat where he kept a canteen of cool water and opened it up handing it to his friend. “Here, you need some water, and here’s two asprin. That should take the sting out.” Kurt gratefully accepted. 

“Ja, thank you so much.” Kurt started to slump a bit and Logan swiftly caught him.

“Hey, hey, easy, Elf. I gotcha.”

"I think I may have-have had one too many." Kurt groaned.

“Think so do ya? Move over, Elf, so I can get in and drive us home.”

“Home. It doesn’t feel like home with that little Fraulein there. L-like at the circus…” Kurt’s head stopped spinning and was feeling a bit better but did not wish to return yet. “Logan, mind if we stay at that motel tonight? I just need some time to clear my head. I’ll pay for it. Or-or if you can just help me there and I can stay alone.”

“Let’s not get silly, Elf. I’m not leavin’ ya. Whatever you need.” He said as he held Kurt’s face in his hands. Logan shivered at this, he was right, Kurt's fur was silky to the touch, it was glorious, and then a vision flashed through his head with many visions like this but that ended in a kiss.

“C’mon, let’s go. You look about ready to crash.” At this Logan pulled Kurt up off of the drivers seat and put Kurt’s arm around him and helped him to the motel that was just next door to Harry’s. When they entered, a man with short spiky white hair and glasses greeted them. The guy didn’t bat an eye when he saw Kurt, he just smiled and said. “So, what can I do for you gentlemen?”

“Well, we’d like a room with two beds.”

“Logan, reach back for my wall—" Kurt mumbled in his alcohol induced daze.

“I got this, Elf, no worries.”

“Ok, gentlemen. Here’s your key, room 14 is just around the corner.”

“Thanks, bub. It’s appreciated." Logan nodded. He wondered at this guys accepting attitude but when he thought on it he did remember Harry saying he and this guy were friends.

As they got through the door Logan quickly brought Kurt to the bed and the blue mutant immediately keeled over and fell into slumber only seconds after his head hit the pillow. Logan considered undressing Kurt to make him more comfortable, he knew how Kurt got irritated in clothes after a while as it tugged at his fur. But he thought better of it; he definitely wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off his friend then. At least not from stroking that fur. 

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, Logan stared at Kurt a bit as if to consider something then decided to get in bed himself, it took him a while to relax with Kurt’s body in the next bed but eventually he was able to drift into what passed for sleep for Logan.

^^^

When Logan awoke he found Kurt absent from his bed. “Elf? He paused to wait for a reply. “Kurt, buddy…” still no answer. He checked the bathroom and when Kurt wasn’t in there he growled and set into defensive mode, then he heard the turning of the knob and growled again, but then he took two sniffs and realized it was his friend coming in the door with a brown paper bag in his blue three-fingered hand.

“Ya scared the heck outta me, Elf. Where were ya?”

“I’m truly flattered my friend, but you looked so peaceful, which is something I rarely see, that I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I went to ‘Westchester Deli’ down the street and got you one of their breakfast sandwiches that you like so much. And yes, I got both sausage and bacon. ” Kurt bowed his head a bit before looking up again and smiling “Danke… for everything. I am feeling much better.”

Logan just looked at Kurt with his smiling lips and smiling eyes, hand reached out as if getting this for Logan was the best thing ever. For some reason this made him want to throw Kurt against the wall and kiss him senseless, it wasn’t usual that Logan got such genuine care from someone, at least that didn’t come off as a chore.

“Thanks, Elf.” Logan took the bag gratefully and sat on the bed and began to tear into his sandwich. “So, after I’m done, do you think you’re ready to shove off?” He said before taking another big bite.

“Yes, I think so.” Kurt nodded.

“Great. I think Chuck will be pissed but too bad.”

^^^

As they left it was still early in the morning and the sky was still golden. Logan looked to his friend, the suns rays sparking through Kurt’s hair and highlighting his curls flowing in the breeze, and outlining those other-worldly and delicate features. His cheekbones looked especially alluring. Kurt caught Logan looking at him and looked back with his big yellow eyes like two gold pieces, smiling so innocently and cluelessly (or, at least, putting up a good front). Logan was never one to mince words or desire really, and before he knew it, he had Kurt against the sidewall of Harry’s, locked in a passionate kiss. Kurt gasped into the kiss and hesitated a bit but then relaxed, letting Logan have his way. Kurt sighed, lightly clutching Logan's hips as Logan held his face, as he thoroughly explored his mouth. Then the German returned the gesture, if a bit shyly, swiping his tongue over his friends. The kiss ended, leaving them both somewhat breathless. Logan pulled back and searched Kurt's face. Kurt opened then closed his mouth as if he couldn't find the words for what just happened. He wasn't used to seeing his friend speechless.

"Well..." Logan said "I don't know about you, but I wanted to do that for a while." The older man smiled at Kurt's bewildered and flushed face.

"... Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"You kissed me."

"Yup."

"Why?"

"A lot of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Cripes, Kurt, you want me to start with your eyes?"

Kurt laughed. "Now that you mention it, I would."

"Your eyes remind me of a sunrise I once saw in Madripoor. I was so in awe of it's beauty and it made me forget I was a killing machine for a moment. It made me feel human for the first time since I was a boy."

Kurt stood there shocked. He never knew such words could come from his friend's lips.

"How was that?"

"That was… yes, that will suffice."

"You are one of the very few that has seen this side of me and lived."

"I feel privileged. We will keep it between you and me."

"Good." Logan reached out and stroked Kurt's cheek, marveling at how the fine fur felt against his skin.

"Logan, what does this mean?"

"It means what it means, Elf. C'mon, lets get home before we get an earful from Cyke."

Kurt nodded and they started home.

^^^

As they came through the door there was Cyclops, breathing what looked like a sigh of relief. “There you two are, we were all worried.”

“You gonna chew us out now, Cyke?” Logan growled slightly.

“No, you two are grown-ups, as I recently reminded Professor Xavier. You can come and go as you please, but a friendly notice would have been nice. The X-Men have a lot of enemies now…”

“Hey, Scott, you’re right. I can admit it. We’ll do that next time.” The usually feisty mutant said.

Scott was a bit stunned, sometimes talking to Logan was like walking on eggshells with him, Scott knew that he wasn’t Logan’s favorite person in the world and vice versa, but they were both starting to accept, and respect each other.

“Thank you, Logan.” Scott looked between the two of them and asked, “Is there anything I should know, is everything ok?”

“It’s personal, Slim, but for the most part everything’s fine. Nothing that can’t be handled.”

Scott became really curious but decided not to push; since Jean died he started to pull back on the reigns a bit. “Ok, guys.”

As Logan and Kurt walked side-by-side down the hall towards Xavier’s study Kurt said. “I… really enjoyed myself Logan, except for maybe the getting so drunk I was sick part. “ Kurt smiled sheepishly.

“Likewise, Elf.” The feral mutant nodded and winked, “Likewise.”

^^^


	2. Catching the Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's attraction to Logan grows stronger and stronger and the more he tries to resist, the further and faster he falls into the grip of his volcanic best friend. Kurt comes to terms with how much he enjoys giving in to the force that is Logan, and finds that if he were to lose himself to this power, it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place not long after Jeans death in the "Dark Pheonix Saga" and Kitty joins the team. It also mentions Amanda's disappearance before she re-enters Kurt's life revealing herself to be Jimaine in the Uncanny X-men Annual "Nightcrawler's inferno."

^^^

They briefed the professor of their whereabouts the night before, well not completely, there were certain things Charles does not need to know, if he didn’t already know, being the most powerful telepathic mind on the planet that he was. Kurt was feeling very uncomfortable. He had a hard time being open with the Professor about his problem with Kitty. Logan was really the only one he could tell such things to. Kurt was old fashioned about personal stuff. And he had his pride. But he felt it was important enough to let his ego take a back seat.

“I know it has been difficult, Kurt, I have sensed your troubled thoughts for a while. And I’m regretfully sorry that you felt the need to stay somewhere else because of it. I know what your life was like when I found you, and I want this place for mutants to be comfortable for all,” Charles sighed and rubbed his head. “To be honest I never really thought about how your appearance may be hard to accept by the younger students. I am sorry. “ Xavier looked like he had a bit of a headache as he kept touching his forehead.

“It is alright, Professor, you cannot always predict how people will react. But don’t worry, Charles, I’ll do everything I can to win her over. I’ll work on it with her. You have saved my life and have given me a home and… friends.” Kurt looked Logan’s way and smiled. “And for that I will always be grateful.”

Charles smiled “Thank you. I knew I did the right thing in selecting you to be one of my new X-men.” Charles put his fingers together, brow furrowed in thought, then he looked up at both Kurt and Logan staring at each other more intently than usual. _Interesting._ Charles quirked his mouth. “Well, gentlemen, I appreciate you informing me of this, you may leave now if you wish."

Logan stared at Kurt with a look that said, _I want to eat you alive._ Kurt met Logan's eyes briefly and flushed before he set his eyes back on the professor. Obviously both men did not hear Xavier's dismissal.

“… Logan?” inquired the professor.

“Yeah?” Logan said in a dreamy way, as if his feet were not on this planet. His eyes were still glued to Kurt.

“I was just saying you and Kurt may leave now.”

“Oh. Right.” Logan shook himself out of the spell Kurt put him under.

“Umm… yes, professor. Very good. Thank you.” Kurt said softly while his tail swished back and forth.

^^^

As noon came and lunchtime rolled around, our duo, with growling stomachs, decided to go down to the mansions large kitchen and help themselves to some Italian bread and cold-cuts just purchased from the local deli.

“You’ll do it, no problem.” Logan smiled fondly.

“What do you mean, Logan?” Kurt said as he got out a packet of cocoa.

“Winning the new kid over, you could charm the bears.” Logan said biting into his pastrami sandwich with a beer in his left hand.

Kurt laughed and flashed his teeth and said “But, of course!” then a slight frown spread on his face.

“You certainly charmed this wolverine, and that’s certainly not a mean feat, trust me.” Logan’s voice got huskier and he was staring at Kurt so intently as if to say, _You’ve been spotted, now you’re prey._

Kurt swallowed and looked down. Logan then went over to Kurt, lifting his chin to meet his eyes and said. “What is it, Elf? You… don’t regret that kiss, do ya?”

Kurt’s head shot up at this. “Oh no, Logan, of course not. This is just all very confusing. I’ve never had anyone kiss me like that before. I don’t know how you can be attracted to me. Perhaps it’s your feelings for Jean you want to get out of your system by acting this way."

“Oh no, you don’t. This has nothin’ to do with her. I’m attracted to you because yer attractive. Plain and simple. I like what I see. Actually, I like what I see very much…” Logan leaned in further and Kurt quivered as he felt his hot breath on his neck.

Kurt pulled away and walked to the cabinets to get a mug.“I haven’t been able to contact Amanda in weeks. I don’t know, Logan, it was as if we knew each other our whole lives. And then nothing. Maybe she thought better of it.”

Kurt felt Logan against his back, wrapping his strong arms around his chest. “Amanda seems like she’s a smart lady, but if she wants nothin’ to do with you, it’s her loss and my gain.” He said softly yet roughly.

Kurt shivered. “Logan, I… what do you want?”

“Well, Kurt, I’ve been trying to drop all types of signals on your bull head. Y’know, like kissing your breath away, then trying to kiss you again. If my arms around you now isn’t working then I don’t know what else to do.”

“Maybe you can say what it is exactly you want? Don’t toy with me, Logan. This is a difficult subject for me.”

“What I want, you goof ... is you.” As he said this he slipped his hand down Kurt’s front where it almost reached his groin. “Nein, Logan. Please.“ Kurt started to fidget awkwardly.

“Ok, Kurt, I won’t push you into anything you don’t want to do. I’ll wait til you come to me, but I’ll make sure I’m in your face all the time until then.” Logan chuckled.

“So, you plan to seduce me?” Kurt laughed a bit nervously.

“I’m the one being seduced here.” Logan said as he leaned forward, elbow propped on the counter, and kissed Kurt on the cheek. When Logan pulled away, Kurt found he missed the warm, intense presence of the man. "Think about it."

As Logan walked out of the kitchen he turned to Kurt and said. “I usually get what I want, eventually.” Logan’s cool blue eyes swiped down Kurt’s body, leaving the young man a lot hotter than he was before, and thinking he didn't need the hot cocoa after all.

^^^

“That’s another beer ya owe me, bub!” Logan said as he tackled Kurt to the ground.

They were both breathing heavily from exertion brought on by their usual training, or game really, of tag. But Logan was breathing rapidly for other reasons as well. Logan’s groin rubbed against Kurt’s as they hit the ground causing Logan to shudder and close his eyes.

“Logan.” In turn, Kurt closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling and gasped, mouth slightly parted as Logan had his wrists pinned to the grass-covered earth.

“Yeah?” Logan murmured as he shifted again bringing more of that blissful friction.

Kurt gasped again “I – Gott.” and then Logan dove right in to take advantage of that open mouth, slipping his tongue inside. “Mmmm.”

Kurt kissed Logan back like a starved animal and it took Logan by surprise “Hmph!” stealing Logan’s breath away.

Kurt pulled back. “Logan! I don’t know what came over me...“

“I didn’t mind.” Logan purred, stroking a soft blue cheek.

Kurt closed his eyes at this. “Logan, we have to get ready for the dinner party Charles is having soon.”

"We have time.” said Logan as he pressed his groin into Kurt’s again and began kissing his neck.

Kurt said breathily. “Logan, we shouldn’t.”

Logan stopped his ministrations briefly and looked down into his friends flushed face. “Why? You said you don’t have a problem with being with a man.”

“I just — This is... ohh.“

Logan began to kiss his neck again. He was barely able to keep his desire under control. He was so overcome with lust and it was apparent in his voice as it wavered. “Come to my bedroom tonight. Please.” Logan almost begged.

Kurt was a bit shocked at hearing so much desire in his friend’s voice. Not even Amanda made him feel this way. At the thought of Amanda he frowned. “I don’t know, Logan.”

“Please. I’ll make it good for you. I promise.” Logan said softly into Kurt’s ear before he nipped it. Kurt moaned.“That’s right. But, I’d prefer to hear that in my bed.” 

Kurt gasped and was so aroused that his pants suddenly felt too small. “But -“

“Shh… I’ll tell you what. I’ll leave it up to you. If you come to my bedroom tonight, great. If not, I won’t bother you anymore.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and formed a half-smile at his friends statement,“You won’t?”

“Well, for a little while.” Logan chuckled.

Kurt just looked up at Logan with the most confused mixture of emotions on his indigo face.

^^^

Kurt was one of the last to be ready for the dinner party. He wore a black tux with a deep red bow tie. Most everyone was gathered: Ororo, Peter, Scott, Charles, Warren, Stevie, Candy Southern and … Kitty. Who just smiled at him nervously.

Ororo came up to Kurt with an appreciative gaze, she was wearing a black strapless gown that hugged her curves as she moved, and said, “You look very handsome in that tuxedo, my friend.”

“Ah, Ororo you make me blush, you are too kind, woman. And you look beautiful in anything.” Kurt said as he leaned down and kissed her hand.

“Always a rogue, Kurt?” She laughed.

Then Logan, who was the last to arrive caught this and said. “That’s right. Ro’ knows a heartbreaker when she sees one. The only problem is Kurt will never know himself.”

They both looked up to see Logan in a deep brown suit with matching leather gloves, black shoes shined to a nice gleam. Kurt just gazed unchecked. Logan looked in one word - Gorgeous. Logan caught Kurt’s look and approached them.

“You look very handsome as well, Logan.” Ororo smiled.

Logan snorted. “Well, I do try occasionally, though I think my body was trying to reject this penguin suit in the beginning.” Logan said as he tugged at his bow-tie feeling a bit confined in the clothes, he always felt more comfortable in jeans and flannel and wasn’t big on getting dressed up. “Even I like to pretend to be cultured sometimes.”

“Nonsense, my friend, you should do this more often. Don’t you agree, Kurt?”

Kurt swallowed then straightened himself. “Yes, Ororo is right. It’s never a bad thing to dabble in the more civilized world sometimes, Mein Freund.” Kurt granted Logan a half smile.

Logan smirked; the comment didn’t deter him because he knew how much his current attire affected his fuzzy friend. He knew Kurt used sarcasm when he was uncomfortable.

Ororo looked between them as if trying to discern something then finally smiled before resting each hand on one of their shoulders and said. “I’m going to go see how Scott is fairing.”

They both watched as Ororo walked away, it wasn’t long before both sets of eyes were drawn to each other again. “Well, now it’s just you and me it seems.” Logan said in challenge.

“So it would appear.” Kurt said, voice unfazed, though it only covered the fires that blazed inside him, that burned every time his older friend was near. It brought out a side of him he usually kept under tight control.

"I never knew someone who was so willin,' that put up such a fight. You're stubborn. It makes the victory all the sweeter once it’s won.”

“Stop, Logan. This is not a game." Kurt’s voice became clipped.

“I’m not making it a game here. You are.”

“Logan, this has nothing to do with us being men, but, I... “ Kurt stopped as he looked into those eyes that looked like the blue of a crisp winter morning sky.

“Yeah, Elf?”

“I just don’t think it would be a good idea.” At this Kurt walked away. Leaving a very confused and disappointed Logan behind.

^^^

As they settled into dinner they talked about the latest mutant rights rally, as well as Charles plans to perhaps bring in more mutants to the school, Kurt sat uncomfortably as Logan was seated right across from him. Logan had an unreadable expression every time their eyes met. He felt cruel for doing that to Logan after how gentle and understanding he had been regarding the incident at Harry’s. He was definitely attracted to Logan. His feral friend was whom he meant when he told Logan he was currently attracted to a male. So why was he denying Logan, and himself? The crux of it was he was afraid. Logan would see his entire form without clothing and Kurt’s issue with his appearance was something that would not go away anytime soon. Even though he knew it was silly, he was afraid he might appall his best friend. Plus he was very inexperienced in this area. If Logan was displeased… could it ruin their friendship?

“You look miles away, Elf. Aren’t ya enjoying yourself?" Logan leaned in and said softly.

“I—“

Here Candy spoke up. “So Kurt, how are things going with you and Amanda?” Candy said smiling as she took another bite of salmon.

"Uh, well…” Kurt looked to Logan and saw the most sympathetic look he’s ever seen on the gruff mutant’s usual ‘I could care less’ face. He was almost wincing at Candy’s question to Kurt.

“Uh, excuse me, nature calls, as they say… I’d love to tell you all about it once I get back.” He bowed. The room suddenly became stifling with the questions, the tension between him and Logan, not to mention Kitty—who he just ran into as she was coming out of the kitchen door. "Yikes! Oh, Kurt it’s you. I didn’t mean to-to. I mean…”

Kurt just smiled sadly and said, “Quite alright, Katzchen, I can do that to people.”

Everybody looked around at the table with a pained expression. They hoped this tension with Kurt and Kitty ended soon.

^^^

Of course Kurt did not need to go to the bathroom, but he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He was now out on the balcony near the living room looking out to the star glittered sky and dipped his head back and breathed in the crisp, clean night air. His mind turned to Amanda, the wound in his chest getting larger by the minute. “Well, Herr Wagner, perhaps it was best for Amanda, nein?’ He grabbed his forehead and sighed, bowing his head as he rested his elbows on the edge of the balcony.

“No. Bad for her, good for me, though,” Said Logan as he entered through the sliding glass doors of the balcony. "I knew you were full of it, Elf. You really needed to get out of there, huh?” Logan lit a cigarette here.

“Logan… I just did not wish to speak about Amanda. And to be honest I don’t know what to say.”

“And ya needed to get away from Kitty,” Kurt nodded at this. “And me.” Logan brought the cigarette to his lips at the end of the statement.

Kurt swallowed and looked up. “Logan, if I hurt you I’m truly sorry.”

Logan put out his cigarette and tossed it away, walked over to Kurt, removed one of his gloves and reached his hand out to stoke his cheek, while brushing curls aside with the same hand and outlining his jaw and the ridge of a pointed ear. “The pheromones comin’ off of ya are strong, Kurt. It's enough to put me on edge and get under my skin. I want you and you want me. What’s the big deal, huh?”

“What’s… the big deal? Easy for you to say, Logan. Perhaps you would not like what you see.”

Logan leaned in and whispered “You're afraid that I’ll be disgusted because of how ya look. I’m pretty positive I’ll not be disappointed.” Logan said the last in his ear. Kurt closed his eyes as he felt Logan’s wonderful hot breath against his ear, when he opened them. Logan was gone.

^^^

After Kurt showered he wrapped himself up in a thick deep red robe. He walked over to his long dresser and reached for the picture sitting there of Amanda, the woman who was supposed to be his girlfriend. But girlfriends aren’t supposed to simply vanish for a few weeks without notice. A part of Kurt was concerned and he perhaps wondered if something had happened to her, but the other more insistent part resigned to the idea that Amanda felt Kurt wasn’t worth the trouble his true appearance or superhero lifestyle could bring. He sighed heavily and placed the picture back on the dresser face down. It hurt too much to look at it. Kurt glanced at the clock, it was almost 11 pm. His thought’s drifted to Logan and his offer, he thought of the kiss – both of them, and when Logan had him on the ground with his groin pressed against his and remembered how good it felt, and last but not least the passion and genuine care that appeared in his friends blue eyes.

“Right…” Kurt said determinedly as he opened the door and closed it with a soft click before making his way to Logan’s room. His friend’s room was down farther away from the others with a few empty rooms surrounding it. Logan requested it that way. Kurt suspected it may not have only to do with Logan’s need to be alone but also the nightmares he heard him speak of in a few of the more serious conversations they had.

As Kurt got closer to Logan’s room he started to hesitate. Then he shook his head and picked up the pace again and knocked as soon as he came upon the door. He waited, no answer, he knocked a second time then heard a gravely voice say "C’mon in...”

As Kurt entered his heart stopped, there Logan was in nothing but jeans, no shirt or shoes, cigarette between his fingers. He was framed by the moonlight as he leaned against the sliding glass door-frame that lead to the balcony. He took another drag before he said, “So, are ya just gonna stand there? Or are ya gonna tell me whatever it is ya came here to tell me, bub?”

Kurt shook himself as he closed the door. Once he was inside he felt lost. _I came to end this._ His friend deserved an honest answer once and for all. _Right, let’s get this over with. It’s for the best… really._ Once Kurt came face to face with Logan, their bodies were so close the heat had mingled to generate a vacuum for them alone it seemed. “ I just wanted to tell you,” Logan edged a bit closer “that I,” closer still, “appreciate your offer, it was very generous.” Logan’s face was now only an inch apart from his. Kurt’s breath started to quicken. “But…”

“Yeah…?” Logan stare was so penetrating he had to look away a second before continuing. Once he looked up again the last of his resolve faded as he threw himself on top of Logan almost toppling him back against the wall. Kurt plunged his tongue into Logan’s mouth. Logan growled lightly, so low it was almost a purr as he tugged at Kurt’s hair and returned the kiss with equal intensity.

Kurt pulled away and stared into his older companions face and said "Logan, I’m—“

“Kurt, stop apologizing for being human.” Logan commanded softly.

“Logan, to be honest I’m not sure what to make of all this.”

“Why do we have to make anything of it now? We’re attracted to each other plain and simple. Or am I wrong?”

“No Logan. I’m… very attracted to you.”

“Oh, that’s good.” He whispered as he reached for the ties on Kurt’s robe but held his hand there and waited for Kurt’s go ahead. Kurt nodded and swallowed. Logan slowly undid the ties as if he was opening some sacred treasure and opened it to reveal a strip of that soft velvet indigo flesh. Then Logan slid the fabric off of muscled shoulders until it slid down, down and off to the floor with a light thump, Kurt panting as more and more of his flesh was revealed. Logan sighed and reached out as his hands slid up and down his arms, eyes appraising each contour, dip and curve. 

“See, you’re gorgeous, like I imagined.” Logan smiled at Kurt’s expression of disbelief. Logan crooked his finger and said. "C’mere, you fuzzy fool. What did you think I’d say?”

Kurt just kept his eyes glued to Logan’s as he came forward and placed his hands on Logan’s muscled chest, dusted sparsely with dark brown hair, and shivered as he explored. Logan just looked down into Kurt’s eyes and let Kurt move at his own pace. He realized Kurt didn’t often get the chance to do this and was going to let him enjoy every sensation of both their bodies. Kurt hesitated then and looked down. Logan curled a finger under his chin and said. “ Hey, don’t think so much and just do what you feel—“ at this Kurt leaned in and began to kiss Logan, long, slow and deep. Kurt explored his mouth with a reverence unmatched by anything Logan ever experienced. 

Kurt’s kiss began to heat up as he tugged at Logan’s wild mane and Logan growled and kissed back with equal passion. He took Kurt’s ass in one hand and squeezed, Kurt cried out into the kiss and wrapped one leg around Logan’s thigh. They stayed that way for a while, exploring each other. Logan taking his time and Kurt a bit more frantic, though he occasionally broke off in hesitation. Logan began to kiss Kurt's neck, carefully exploring each crevice with his lips, Logan smiled as he felt Kurt's pulse point flutter and his body quiver. Kurt grabbed Logan's ass and squeezed in return as he tugged Logan's hair again.

"Logan..." Kurt was panting heavily.

Logan stroked Kurt's back soothingly and chuckled a bit. "Hey, slow down. We've got plenty of time." Logan lifted Kurt's chin. "Relax."

Kurt caught his breath and nodded. "Ja."

As they broke away Logan looked at Kurt with a gentle yet commanding expression as he slowly started to move forward, Kurt realized now that Logan was pushing him towards the bed. Kurt kept walking until the back of his legs hit the mattress and he fell onto the bed with a light bounce, and laughed at his clumsiness, then his face became serious once again as he felt the bed dip and there was Logan hovering over him like a great mystical entity, laying his soul bare for him to see, eyes full of confidence, determination and … tenderness? Yes, that was tenderness.

As Logan came closer and closer Kurt thought, _What have I gotten myself into? And heaven help me, I do not wish to stop it._ As if in response to his resignation, he felt lips catch his in a hard kiss, sealing his fate for the rest of his days.

^^^


	3. Catching the Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets caught. Kurt breaks free.

^^^

If the residents of Xavier’s Mansion had the nerve to venture down near Wolverines room they may have been there to witness the muffled sounds of pleasure in the form of soft cries, moans and gasps.

In all of Kurt Wagner’s days was he never the object of such unbridled lust and passion, he thinks as he gasps and cries out _Mein gott! What is he doing? Where did he learn such—ah!_ “Logan!”

Logan has Kurt’s hips held tight in his grasp as he is quickly working his mouth up and down his young friends hard cock making growling noises like some wild animal that found a new toy to play with and explore. Kurt has his hands thrown over his head, thick fingers digging into the sheets, hips trembling as he pushes upwards into the tight hot channel that is Logan’s mouth. 

Logan is snarling and still has Kurt’s cock in his mouth before the site of his friend captures him. So lost in giving Kurt this pleasure, Logan realized he forgot to look and see how beautiful Kurt was, lithe and toned, indigo body writhing wantonly on the sheets looking as if he’s holding onto the mattress as if his life depended on it. Logan can’t help but think how amazing Kurt looked: Completely passive and submissive, obeying the commands Logan’s body is giving his, and yet there’s a strength there, and Logan will never know Kurt’s secret of how he can look so innocent, yet so dirty and carnal at the same time. 

“Oh, Logan. Please--!” Kurt almost whines before he hisses something in German, Logan can’t quite make it out, but he’s sure it would have made even him blush. 

Logan is panting heavily now as a fire blazes throughout his body. “Damn, you’re beautiful like this.”

Kurt gasps again “Oh. Please.” Kurt hisses words again as his eyes fall back shut and he grits his teeth. And with that Logan growls as he returns to obliging his friend only this time Logan is bobbing up and down faster than before and finally Kurt cries out harshly as he comes in huge bursts in Logan’s mouth with him eagerly catching every drop. Logan removes his lips with a loud pop to signal his work being done before he takes a few deep breaths.

Kurt is lying dazedly on the bed, chest rising and falling rapidly in quick breaths as he runs his hand up and down his chest and stomach. “What – what did you do to me?” Kurt chuckles weakly.

Logan was still panting too and he was incredibly hard and wanted to be between Kurt’s legs so bad at that moment, filling him and claiming him with his body. He had a desperate need to mark him; so much so he feared it might make him go mad. Logan felt in a way as if he met his sexual match. Kurt was handling Logan’s demanding sexual nature rather well (which would have made others uneasy) and what’s more he seemed to savor it as if he was ready for everything Logan might show him. Logan was going to be the first to have him in such a way. _First, I helped teach him how to fight. Now..._ Logan got impossibly harder at that thought. He seemed to take to both quickly as if both were naturally engrained in him. Performing, fighting, sex; He seemed to handle all with a flourish. 

Logan barked a laugh and said “Come off it, Elf. It’s not as if nobody has never done this to you before.”

"Perhaps you're just very **skilled**." 

Logan laughed some more at this. "Well, I have the advantage of about a hundred years." 

"Hmm, or at the risk of sounding cliche, perhaps it is because it is you, Logan - who you are, not just what you can do to my body." Kurt’s eyes transfix Logan. Kurt reached out his hand, beckoning him and Logan was only too happy to obey.

Logan was held in place by Kurt's statement. He had a way of catching him off guard. He swallowed slightly and smiled. "You're a charmer all right. I was warned about people like you." As he makes his way to his companion he kisses up Kurt’s body starting with his belly, then his torso, then up to his chest.

Now it was the young Germans turn to laugh. "Mmmm..." Kurt needed to touch Logan soon or he would surely go insane. "Is that so?" 

"Yeah." Logan kissed his neck, and Kurt was finally able to touch him. He tangled both hands in Logan’s hair and tugged lightly, as he tilted his head back, letting Logan's warm, wet lips have their way with his skin. Logan left Kurt’s neck then stared into Kurt’s face. He smiled as his friends eyes were still closed with a blissful look. The older man said softly. “Hey, are you ok?”

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled further and said “I’m more than ok.” Then Kurt’s face became serious as he grabbed Logan’s chin and pulled him down for a long sensual kiss. After they parted Kurt touched his lips as he swiped his tongue, tasting his essence that was in Logan’s mouth. Logan smiled and said. “I think you and I taste good together.” He said in all seriousness. Kurt looked back and said. “Ja, Mein Freund, we do.”

Logan reached out to touch Kurt’s cheek and stroked it, feeling that silky skin glide along his fingers. “I’m glad to hear it… because I’d like something else from you." He said as he nipped his jaw.

“And that would be?”

“I wanna be inside you, Darlin’.”

Kurt swallowed. “Oh…”

Logan sensed Kurt tense and said. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

“No… Logan, I want to. I've always wondered about it, I'm just...” Kurt said with a tremor in his voice, parts fear and arousal.

"You're scared?"

"Well, I expect it to possibly hurt a bit, I think its more to do with my lack of, um, experience in this matter." The younger man flushed a bit, slightly embarrassed.

"I understand. Hey, we all have to start somewhere. My first time wasn't all... well, let's not talk about that. No ones perfect." Logan sensed Kurt's uneasiness, perhaps he thought Logan would laugh or be disappointed. Logan would just have to reassure him. "I still want you, I doubt that will go away any time soon."

"Danke." Kurt said, his furrowed brows relaxing significantly.

He rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s thighs, then he looked around the bed and sighed in irritation. "Smooth, Logan."

“What is it?”

“I forgot something. I'll be right back.”

Kurt looked questioningly as he saw Logan get up and go to the bathroom, he watched hypnotized by Logan’s strong back muscles and panther-like movements, not to mention that wonderful ass that was unfortunately still clothed Kurt thought, then he decided he should get more comfortable and moved up the bed and laid his head on the pillow and sighed.

When Logan came out of the bathroom with a tube in his hand he stopped cold as he saw Kurt lying on his bed and waiting. Waiting for him, and realized the seriousness of what they were about to do. He also thought how right Kurt looked lying on his bed, and hoped this wouldn’t be the last time he would be in it. A rush of appreciation and desire shot through his chest as he approached the bed. Logan said. “Hey, are you sure about this?”

Kurt just nodded and said “Ja, Logan. I’m sure.”

Logan reached to the button on his Jeans and pushed it through the slit, and then he unzipped them. He pulled his jeans off slowly and laid it over a chair, and then he removed his underwear finally revealing himself to Kurt completely. 

Kurt looked on in awe as he saw how generous god decided to be with Logan’s cock. He shivered to think how that would feel inside him. His feral best friend was gorgeous from head to toe. Logan spotted this and grinned slyly as he got onto the bed.

“Here, lift your hips.” Logan said gently, voice dripping with heat.

Kurt gave him another perplexed look but did as he was told as he felt Logan slip a pillow under his hips.

“It will make it a lot more comfortable.”

As everything that was about to happen sunk in, Kurt was determined to be calm, he wanted this to happen and he wanted to enjoy it.

“Spread your legs, Darlin.” 

Kurt nodded and slowly spread his legs with the help of Logan who was lightly nudging his thigh with his hand. 

“As you said, this may hurt a bit at first.” Logan said as he was now already rubbing the gel on his fingers, hands visibly shaking as he did so. Then Logan found Kurt’s small puckered entrance and began to rub it, then he grabbed Kurt's penis and lightly stroked it to give Kurt some pleasure before the discomfort he will feel. Kurt’s legs spread further as his back arched, opening his mouth in a wordless cry.

Logan’s heart was now pounding in his chest as he saw Kurt’s reactions. He was doing this to Kurt. Him. And it made him want to possess him even more, then Logan thought Kurt (and himself) have been teased long enough as he gently slipped a finger inside. 

Kurt let out a long heavy sigh as a smile spread across his lips as he felt the first then second finger enter him. Now Logan pushed the third in and started to stretch Kurt’s opening with a scissoring motion, he brushed his prostate briefly which left Kurt writhing and gasping for breath. “Oh yeah, you're ready… and I’m more than ready.” Logan muttered as he slicked up his hard and now leaking cock that longed so much to be in that tightness. Logan was afraid he might come before even entering Kurt. His friend definitely had a way to get him from zero to lift off in seconds. 

Logan stroked Kurt’s thighs before saying. “Relax.” He slowly started to enter Kurt’s body. At this Logan gasped and gritted his teeth and wondered how he could still manage to speak. “Damn… you’re even tighter than I thought you’d be.” he said before licking his lips.

Kurt cried out roughly and gripped the sheets in his hands, twisting, as he felt Logan finally enter him. “Oh--! Logan, you're-you're –GASP-!“

Logan groaned and moved further inside and said with a purr, “Yeah? I’m what, I wanna here it from that sexy voice of yours.”

“You-You're huge.” Logan looked at Kurt who had a blend of agony and ecstasy on his face. 

“Yeah? I wanna hear more.” Logan's voice wavered as he was panting heavily, ready to pound into Kurt. But not before he was ready. 

“You make me feel… so full and-and open—uh!” Kurt threw his head back at this and moaned.

Logan could see he was really enjoying this experience. He could also see Kurt’s hand stray down a bit towards his cock “Go ahead, Darlin.’ Touch yerself. I wanna see it.”

At this Kurt reached down his hand and touched his cock that was laying hard and full against his belly and slipped his fingers under his balls and tugged upward, moaning Logan’s name as he spread his legs further. And that was the end for Logan as he fully sheathed himself in Kurt’s body, then pulled out before swiftly thrusting back inside, balls slapping against a blue, toned ass. “You're so sexy. I waited a long time to see ya like this, babe. Now yer finally mine.” Logan growled.

“Yes--! Kurt moaned, gritting his teeth as he bucked upward into Logan meeting his thrusts. 

“Yes.” Logan echoed in a purr as he lowered himself down until his chest touched Kurt’s, and again he said “Yes.” now hissing it in Kurt’s ear before nipping the lobe. "Tell me more, what do I make you feel…”

Kurt threw his head back and moaned as his tail swiftly wrapped around Logan’s thigh. The older man had changed the angle of his thrusts, striking that sensitive spot he felt earlier. Logan was taken a bit by surprise at this, he forgot Kurt’s tail may respond to this and that just made him look forward to this even more. He couldn’t wait to pleasure and explore Kurt’s unique body.  
,  
“I- I- AH!” Kurt couldn’t finish the sentence as now Logan hit that spot deep inside him repeatedly without pause, causing white hot pleasure to turn his body to jelly and make him feel weak, causing him to tremble. 

“Tell me.” The older man groaned and struck that sweet spot again.

“I - I cant...!”

“Yeah, you can darlin.’ I wanna hear it. I have a feelin’ you were made for this.”

“I f-feel possessed. Over-overpowered and -- dominated!

“That’s it. And do ya like it?” Logan purred.

“Ja, so much, Logan.” Kurt cried out.

"Oh yeah…” At this Logan closed his eyes and thrusted all the harder, licking his lips. 

“Logan-!” Kurt now wrapped his legs around Logan, digging his heels into his hips. Kurt then wrapped his arms around his feral friend and held on as Logan’s rough thrusts were causing him to jerk back and forth, digging his fingers in Logan’s flesh making Logan growl.

Logan never felt so out of control in his life, Kurt’s body was causing him so much pleasure he could hardly think or speak, he usually had more control over his faculties when he pleasured a lover but this—this was something different. Kurt had found another way to get under his skin and humble him. Logan was a bit scared of this. He could feel himself under Kurt’s power already and he worried at how quickly it happened, but as he lost himself more and more in Kurt’s tightness and heat, he decided he didn’t care for now. 

“Oh gott, oh gott, s-so voll! So full!” Kurt wrapped his tail around Logan’s waist pulling him even further inside. 

Logan smiles almost sinisterly at this and swooped in to capture Kurt’s lips, as he was now inside him both body and mouth. His lips broke from Kurt and started to move to his neck that Logan found he very much liked, it appealed to his animal side as he wanted to nuzzle and bite it- to mark it. And so he did as he applied suction with his lips and teeth. 

“Logan!” Kurt jerked in surprise but not in fear and found that he quite liked it and decided not to listen to the side of him that was telling him it was wrong.

Logan grabbed Kurt’s ass and squeezed as he shot rapid fire causing Kurt to spasm, and his indigo face to contort in pleasure as he finally came with a shout. “L-Logan-AH-!”

“Oh. Elf--! And then Logan followed with a roar coming deep from within, thrusting harder and faster until the very end as a wave of intense pleasue splashed over his entire body.

Logan was spent and fell on top of Kurt, he could barely catch his breath, then he realized he was probably crushing Kurt and moved aside. Logan could hear Kurt panting too and moved toward Kurt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kurt returned the kiss, nipping his bottom lip. They broke away only for the need to breath.

Kurt was still breathing heavily, trying to get his bearings. "Gott, Logan... you are a force of nature, I think ..." He chuckled tiredly before sighing. 

Logan took Kurt’s face in his hands and stroked those deep blue curls, which were now damp and matted against his forehead, before brushing them aside and laying a kiss there. “That was… you were…”

Kurt laughed weakly and said; “Now I get to feel smug for a change, ja?”

Logan smiled at this. “Oh, yeah.”

“I’m glad.” Kurt frowned a bit here.

“Hey… what’s the matter?” Logan asked gently.

“I’m just… glad you enjoyed yourself as much as I.”

“Of course I did, Elf. A lot.”

“I was afraid you’d be disappointed. That you may end up regretting it.”

“Now why, you fuzzy fool, would you think that?”

“Well, that man from the circus I told you about… he seemed to be embarrassed about what happened between us after.” 

Logan growled a bit at being reminded. Logan felt a pang of jealousy as well as anger on behalf of Kurt. “Well, he was an ass. That’s it. Anyone who would regret being with you can’t be playing with a full deck.” Then Logan lifted Kurt’s chin to continue. “Besides… I’m not him remember? Or anyone else that made ya feel that way.” 

Kurt just stared into Logan’s face and smiled as he leaned in to kiss Logan. After the kiss Kurt said. “So, do you want me to go back to my room. You know, the others. Or-"

Logan growled, lifting Kurt’s chin again and said. "I don’t care about the others, yer not leaving this bed. At least not til’ morning. Then maybe I’ll let ya leave.” Logan smiled mischievously.

Kurt nodded with a half smile and sighed. Logan then gathered Kurt in his arms and scooted him over to the other side of the bed, spooning in behind him. Logan let out a long sigh before placing a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Gute Nacht, Logan.”

“Good night, Darlin’” Logan smiled before drifting off to sleep.

^^^

Kurt jolted awake as he heard Logan growling and jerking back and forth in the bed. Kurt shot up and got into attack mode fearing someone may be attacking his new-found lover, but as he saw his friend there was no one. It was obviously one of those nightmares Logan mentioned. Kurt reached out in concern and grabbed his arm.

Logan snarled “No…”

“Logan.”

“No.”

“Logan!”

“NO--!!” Logan unsheathed his claws here. The blades only slightly grazed Kurt’s arm but still cut the skin causing Kurt to hiss in pain.

Logan heard Kurt’s cry and was finally broken out of the spell, then fear rushed into his heart as he saw Kurt cradling his arm that was now covered with blood. “Oh no. Oh, babe I’m sorry.” He went over to Kurt to look at his arm, he then grabbed Kurt’s arm gently but still it caused Kurt to wince and hiss lightly. Logan pulled back his hand quickly as if he’d been burned and said “Sorry.”

“It’s just a scratch, Logan. It only stings a bit.” 

“Just a scratch, Elf? It's more than a scratch. I coulda’ killed ya. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened to you because of me." _I’d rather be dead._

“Oh Logan it’s alright, I’ll go get some bandages.”

“No, You stay here. I’ll get the bandages.”

When Logan returned his heart clenched at the sight of his friend turned lover cradling his flesh. He looked so small and delicate, despite him being taller than Logan. “Here Darlin’, let me see.” He gently held Kurt’s arm as he took a cloth coated with alcohol and began cleaning the wound.” Kurt hissed again. “Almost done.” When he was finished he wrapped Kurt’s forearm in the bandages. 

After he was done Logan sighed and moved to the end of the bed and slumped in defeat and said. “What was I doin’ askin’ ya here? I coulda’ killed ya, I really could have.” Logan felt the bed dip before feeling strong lightly furred arms wrap around his chest and hug him, sharp chin digging into Logan’s shoulder. “Do not blame yourself, Logan. You cannot control everything. You cannot shut out your heart from people hoping it will keep them safe. That’s no way to live. We are your friends. I… am your friend. And I would be very sad, if you decided to shut me out.”

Logan sighed. He had to wonder what he did to deserve Kurt, he may look like a fuzzy blue devil but he had the heart of an angel. Logan also wondered what Kurt might think of some of the things he did, but decided not to dwell on it, not liking the dark and lonely place those thoughts led to. “But—"

“No buts, mein… Freund.” Kurt whispered before laying a kiss on his shoulder. “Now come back to bed.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile, thinking those are the most beautiful words he’s ever heard as he tilted his head back to look at Kurt’s sweet face, full of concern, eyes warm and glowing, echoing the warmth in his soul. “Yeah. That sounds like a great idea.”

As he turned around Kurt reached out his hands and Logan grabbed them as his friend led him up the bed. Then Logan was suddenly seized by a burning ache in his chest that caused Logan to grab Kurt and kiss him breathless.

After Logan released Kurt he said. “You’ve been a real gem, you know that?”

Kurt just shook his head and laughed. Logan then settled back into the bed, preparing to get back in his previous position, but Kurt stopped him and said, “No. You move over there.“Logan stared dumbly for a second before he finally smiled, catching on to Kurt’s idea. 

Kurt smiled back and spooned in behind him, hugging Logan from behind. Logan felt Kurt's strong heart beat against his back; it calmed him and soothed him. Being in Kurt’s arms made Logan feel safe… and loved.

“Do you… wish to talk about it, Logan?”

Logan felt a pang at this and said. “No, Darlin.’ They're not for your ears…”

“... All right, Logan. If you ever wish to talk, I am here.” Kurt stroked Logan’s sweat soaked hair before laying a kiss there. 

“Thanks. G’night, Babe.”

“Good night, Logan.” Kurt sighed.

Logan could hear Kurt’s contented purring before his breath steadied into a deep rhythm. He concentrated on that breathing, and realized how precious it was to him now before finally following his lead. Logan slept the rest of the night without a twitch.

^^^

Logan awoke to the sound of birds and the first rays of sunshine filtering through the curtains. He yawned and looked over to Kurt, his elfin features making him look so young and innocent. Then he realized _He is young, but has a much better head on his shoulders than most for all he’s been through,_ Logan smiled and sighed before reaching to fiddle with a lock of Kurt’s dark curly hair and marveled at it’s softness. Kurt shifted slightly and smiled.

Logan decided to get out of bed and stretched, growling as he flexed his muscles and shook out the kinks. He was on his way to the bathroom when he stopped and looked over to the window. He walked over and opened the curtains as he caught the sun, rising in the sky, rays touching down and blanketing the school grounds in shimmering light. Logan smiled then went to the bathroom. When he came out he saw that Kurt had awoken too with the same idea. He was looking out the window, catching the sunrise, bathing his body in gold. It looked at home there on Kurt’s skin and in his hair. Kurt saw Logan and broke out in a huge smile just for him and said, “Logan, isn’t it beautiful?”

Logan’s breath caught and his smile matched Kurt’s own. “Yeah, it is.”

^^^


End file.
